Felicity's Massacre Problem
by IMinxa
Summary: As we all know, Felicity's a kind hearted person when it comes to her personal life. Until it was interrupted. She and Oliver are living in Ivy Town in the beginning of season 4, and it was just a regular day. When Felicity was captured and was being held hostage, she had to go through torture,voilence, and trial. She was then set free 2 years later. What will she do now?
1. Just Another Regular Day

_**This story Happened during season 4 when Oliver and Felicity were staying at Ivy Town. Enjoy!**_

"Oliver! Get up!"Felicity yelled from downstairs. Oliver groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. Felicity was cooking breakfast downstairs and was getting mad about Oliver not getting up. "OLIVER! GET UP NOW!" Felicity shouted. Felicity left the mixed eggs on the stove and made her way upstairs. She walked to the bedroom and used all of her effort to push Oliver but barely made progress. Oliver then slowly groaned, "Hi Felicity." Oliver grinned at the reaction of Felicity face. "OLIVER! I HATE YOU!" Felicity shouted. She then ran downstairs and walked to the kitchen. The stove was left on. The eggs were severely burnt and it was starting a fire. "OH MY GOD! OLIVER!" Felicity panicked. Oliver smelled the burning eggs and immediately got up. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. He saw Felicity by the fire and ran towards her. He takes her shoulder and pulls her to the living room, then takes a fire extinguisher from the closet and put the fire out. "Thank god!" Felicity yelped, as she wiped her forehead as a sign of relief. "Did you forget to turn off the stove?" Oliver asked. "Yeah..." Felicity weakly replied. "Don't even blame me this time! You didn't het up Oliver!." Felicity shouted a bit. "Oh yeah?" Oliver asked with a sarcastic face. "Hmm, do I smelled burnt eggs?" Oliver asked. "Yes in a matter of fact." Felicity walked up to Oliver. "The ones that were for breakfast!" Felicity booped Oliver on the nose. Oliver smiled and kissed Felicity.

 _*ding dong*_

Hmm? Oliver looked at the door and let go of Felicity. He walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Umm. Would like some Girl Scout cookies?" Three little girls were standing at the door way. Oliver opened the door and looked at the doors. "Sure thing!" Oliver replied. Meanwhile Oliver was distracted Felicity was walking into the backyard. She sat down on a chair and was watching a deer run deep into the woods. 8 armed men were coming from the sides of the house and getting ready to break in. Meanwhile two of them were walking to the backyard. Oliver noticed an armed guard walk beside the kitchen window and saw Felicity sitting in the backyard. As soon he realized what was happening, he turned back to the front door. As soon he turned his head back to the front door, someone knocked him out with a metallic bat. The men broke the windows and got in. Felicity heard the window crack and sat up. She turned her head and saw an armed guard running towards her. She quickly got up and started running. As the guards started chasing her, she took out her phone and called Diggle. She then dropped the phone and fell over a rock.

The phone rang and was picked up. John was listening to the call as he stopped running a drug dealer. "Man, are you grabbing the rope? He's gonna get up!"complained one of the armed men over the phone. "Yes I have the rope!" Complained the other man. The alpha of the pack turned over to Felicity and stared at the men."Good job you guys, take the girl back to the truck and make sure the guy doesn't get up, not yet. Anyways she's the important one." The man walked over to the phone and saw that someone was listening on the other side. "Smart isn't she." The man smirked as he smacked the phone with his boot. They left and pulled Oliver up the stairs to the bedroom, and put him on the bed. They then put three gunshots into Oliver's leg so he wouldn't get up. "AAAAHHH GOD!" Oliver screamed in pain. "Sorry but this has to be done... _Arrow._ " Said The man. They left the house as the finished putting Felicity in the trunk and took off. Oliver grabbed his phone and called Dig. "Oliver , what happened? Is Felicity ok?" Diggle asked in a worried tone. "Yeah, about that? I...I can't...I..." Oliver said in scilence. He was then past out on the bed and bed splattered all over the sheets. "OLIVER!" Dig yelled. He then started making his way to Ivy Town.

 ** _Hi, if you enjoyed this I will be posting one chapter a week so sorry for those who are waiting for so long but enjoy! I am also happy to own another fanfic I made yesterday based on the tv show The Flash called The End Of The World._**


	2. Where It All Began

" _Have you ever wondered how the world wound end? Have you ever thought of those who you cherish and love? Family, friends, lovers are all weaknesses. It has been two years since I have been held, hostage. They have taught me the true meaning of life and the one simple meaning. Survive. Kill or be killed. I have been terrorizing the glades for a whole year now, and the man I used to love, "Oliver Queen", has been trying to track me down. I loved him, I hated him, I miss him, but now... He's a stranger. I don't know how much I missed but I have been playing as Chase's little pet killing those who threatened him. And now he's dead, and I am free to do whatever I please. I have gone down my own path and now I am sitting here, tied up by a rope yet again. Waiting for the Green Arrow to come back and torture me as he pleases. I honestly don't love, touch, feel, hate, anyone or anything at this point. All I can say is if he wants a game, I will play. But be warned, I will torture you, the ones you love, the ones you are close to, and the ones you have ever known in a blink of an eye. So get ready, and prepare for the games to begin."_

 ** _First off, the chapters not done yet so if you think it is don't leave. Second, off I want to thank you all for the support you gave to me and the story. And third of all, I am using some torture devices from the saw series and if you never watched it, I suggest you do if your into horror. And lastly, I hope you enjoy the chapter. And as I said I will be posting weekly so stay in tune. Happy reading!_**

 ** _Present day in Starling City_**

"For the last time, who are you? My team will start taking off that mask soon." The hooded man remarked as he was walking around the tied chair. Felicity grunted as she tried to loosen herself but didn't have enough strength to loosen the rope. She observed her surrounding which looked like a factory there in and an open door in front of her. She stared back at The hooded man as he paced back and forth waiting for two things. For the girl to reveal herself or for the team to come back. Felicity chuckled as she was waiting patiently for the man to start yelling at her.

"What's so funny? You're captured, _Game Over_ " The man replied as he stood in front of her.

"Oh, nothing, Oliver." She started grinning under the bandana and was wobbling in the chair. He squatted on his feet as he stared at her.

"How do you know who I am," Oliver questioned the girl. Her hands managed to slipped out of the ropes as she was leaning forward.

"The real question is, do you know who I am." Felicity grinned as she moved her hands to the floor and twisted the chair to smack Oliver to the ground. He quickly got up and saw the rope loosened or ripped onto the floor and the chair turned over. He looked around for his bow and quiver and saw them not around him. Felicity walked up to Oliver and held his bow in her hand and an arrow loaded and aimed at Oliver's chest. She turned and shot his leg, he stumbled to the floor and yelped in pain. She took off the quiver and dropped the bow. She slowly walked up to Oliver and squatted next to him.

"As I said, do you know who I am?" Felicity asked. She held onto the bottom plate of the bandana and started pulling it. She started grunting and groaned in pain. As soon as she took the mask, Oliver studied the face. Jaw stitched and bleeding, the must be how she keeps on the , ask so well, and scars all over her face. He then looked up at the eyes and saw a robotic eye in the right socket and an eye filled with pain and regret. She then studied the face as a hole and saw a face he used to remember. Memories started reappearing as his eyes grew a little bit heavier.

" She...she was...the love of my life..." Oliver mumbled as he was searching for his memories.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked as he gained consciousness. She stood up and ran away. Oliver then got up and leaned against the wall.

" What happened to you?" Oliver exclaimed as he stared at the night sky, wondering what happened and where is going. Then he felt a sudden ring come from his pocket. He pulled out his phone. It was Diggle. He picked up the phone.

"Oliver? Where are you?" Diggle asked with a worried look on his face.

" Come to the factory. I have something to tell you about something. And get a crash cart ready. Oliver groaned as he hung up.

"Where are you?" Oliver shuddered.

 ** _A few hours after Felicity capture._**

"Oliver? Oliver! Wake up!" Diggle shouted. Oliver slowly groaned as he started moving his hands. His blurry vision was becoming clear as he saw Thea and Dig looking at him while a sign of relief flushed their faces. Thea stood up and left the room.

" We thought you were out cold," Diggle said as he patted the cast on Oliver's leg.

"The gunshots hit some major blood vessels. Your gonna stay in the cast for a while. Can you give us any Intel-based on what happened?" Diggle asked. Oliver sat up and tried to retrace his steps based on what happened. He remembered the girls out the door, noticing guys going around the house, and blacking out from a force on his head. Woke up from a scream, hears men approaching upstairs, and shooting him in the leg to keep him down, calling Diggle passed out. He then realized someone was missing.

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver asked waiting for an immediate response. Diggle adjusted himself and tried to stretch out time.

"We ummm... We couldn't find any trace of where she is." Dig said as he put his head down. Oliver was staring at the wall and thought of all of the what-ifs possibilities that can happen to her. "What if she was dying, torture, endless possibilities to the girl he has sworn himself to protect." He sat there as he started sobbing tears from his eyes and he was getting angry and grunted.

"We will find who did this and make them pay," Oliver mumbled from his mouth. As he started getting up.

 _The games have begun..._

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Felicity slowly fluttered her eyes as she felt something heavy on her. Slowly noticed her surroundings. They were at a factory with a large door shut and a man approaching her. She stared at his eyes in fear and was shaking rapidly.

"Welcome Felicity, you will redeem yourself into a be new life and one you will be serving me and my guys. We must train you and make you the perfect person. But first, we must put you to the test." He grinned as he slowly walked around Felicity.

"Stay put or you really will die, not by me, but by the machine on your head." He said. As he slowly walked up a set of stairs and w closed the bolted door behind him.

"Use the tools near you to help reduce the damage and good luck.." He grinned. Felicity stood up and felt a wire detach and hears a time or on the back of her head start running.

"Clock is ticking, better hurry up." The man replied.

 _ **Remember this is not a remake of saw and "The game has begun!"**_


	3. The Aftermath

"Have you ever missed those old days? Where one day everything is just perfect for you, then the next day everything in _your_ world is broken,shattered,and...dead. This has happened to me before, but there was one particular person who helped me through it. Now her world his hopeless,shattered,and dead far worse than I have encountered. When you look in her eyes, all there is pain,regret,misery,lost,and broken. But if you look closely you can see light,hope,happiness, and those all memories that are locked away for 2 years. My mission is to get to that box and open it again. Bring light into the darkness, I need her back. I need my Felicity back"~Oliver Queen.

 ** _Present Day_**

 _One week later..._

 _"_ Do we have any intel yet?"Oliver asked through the comms. Thea was cross-referencing all the locations they fought Felicity over the past year and came up at the warehouse Oliver was attacked at last week. Oliver got on his bike and started the bike. The engine roared as he took off leaving dust within the mist behind him. Dig got into his van and drove off, following Oliver.

"How far away is it?" Oliver asked as he was driving through the streets, and as always speeding down the streets. Oliver heard the van drive behind him.

" Two miles ahead" Thea responded as she walked over to the stands getting her suit off of the stand. She then starts putting it on and heads out. They arrive at the warehouse and park their vehicles in front of the big door. They slowly got their weapons locked and loaded ready to go as they walked into the building. They slowly walked through the open door and see wires everywhere. Saw blades, axes, katanas, swords, maces, axes, and bombs ready to go off an detonate if anyone goes on any wire. Their faces were priceless when they saw all these wires crisscrossing, diagonal, straight, and around in unexplainable states.

"Oh boy, this will be a long night ahead of is." Oliver groaned as he and Dig entered the building. They made their way into the building and the doors closed from behind. They turned to them as they were starting to realize what was happening. They turned their heads back toward and saw a light turn on into the middle, reflecting on a girl they have been fighting for such a long time. Blond hair tied up into a middle ponytail, metallic bandana on her bottom jaw and stops right under her nose. A robotic eye stuck in her right eye socket and her other eye filled with hate, and anger. She slowly was clapping as she was pacing herself backing forth. She turned to them as she saw them take off their masks in an attempt to get their old Felicity back.

"Felicity! I know your still in there! Fight it!" Oliver yelped. He put his bow down as he was losing patience to get to her. She crossed her arms as she was looking at them like, _what are these idiots doing?_

"Boys boys boys, one thing I learned while I was going through training, was that feelings a sign of weakness for people. You, by the look on your face Oliver, still have hope and felling for the old Felicity. You, my friend, have weakness." Felicity chuckles as she started slowly pacing herself again back and forth.

"Felicity, I see it in your eyes. You can come back to us, come back to... _me._ " Oliver nodded as he slowly started blushing.

"Oliver, it's not easy. Felicity replied. " _Oliver! I'm stuck and I can't reach out. Im...I'm...scared..."_ Felicity banged her head as the voice went away. She turned and looked at them trying to locate which wire connects to what.

"So, you're probably wondering what this is. You want me, come and get me." Felicity chuckled as she walked off into the darkness. Dig just stood there trying to wrap his head around and process the data of what just happened right in front of his eyes.

"Well then, let's get started," Oliver said as he put his hold and mask back on. Dig put his helmet.

Felicity was sitting on the railings that were rusty and were able to break easily. " The games most certainly have begun," Felicity said as she was watching them go through her trap. They slowly tried to calculate the easiest way to get around the wires maenwhile, Thea was making her way to the wearhouse. They started stepping through the trap slowly making progress, whileFelicity heard an engine roaring outside from a small window behind her. She got onto the floor and made her way onto the roof. Felicity was sitting facing the way Thea was coming up from, patiently, quiet, still. Thea finally got on top of the roof and saw Felicity sitting, with a strap across her hips with a dagger, bombs, and an ammunition package. She had swords on her back, and a gun was hidden within her boot. Thea looked at Felicity with a supersized face based how 2 years ago she was filled with joy, happiness, humorous, sarcasticness, and the most important thing of all, being loved by friends and family. But now, she's dead, replaced with a warrior Felicity, Felicity 2.0. Felicity slowly stood up and Thea got her bow loaded with an arrow just in case.

"Felicity, what happened to you?" Thea stared at Felicity with her damaged like this.

"Everything, you people don't know the one simple rule to survival. _Kill, or be killed"_ Felicity chuckled as she walked over towards Thea. "Shoot me if you want Thea, it won't do you any good."Thea held her position until she was clear that she could take Felicity down. Meanwhile, Oliver made it through the maze of wires with Dig behind him. Dig never noticed a wire dangle next to his elbow and hit it. Swing down an axe swooshed down and hit Digs leg. Dig fell to the floor as Oliver turned around and saw Dig lieing there on the floor, helpless. Oliver ran over to Dig and pulled him out.

"DIG! STAY WITH ME" Oliver shouted making sure he's awake. Oliver looked at the wound and saw that the axe went so deep into his thigh, that the tip if the axe was poking through. Yet, there was a pool of blood, the internal blood(Black blood buried within the human body) started pouring out. Mixing with the red blood, turned into a rose red color. Dig screamed in pain as Oliver tried to stablize the wound. Oliver got up and immediately started looking for a first aid kit. He went into Felicity's room and spotted an first aid kit on the wall. He ripped it off and ran back towards Dig. He already grew unconscious from all the pain that was soaring through his body and Oliver took out a bandage tool. He started wrapping the tool around Digs leg until the surroundings of the wound were covered up. He got up and started dragging Dig up the stairs, trying his best to make the ax stay away from the wall. After a long period of up dragging Dig around the railings, they finally reached the ladder leading them to the roof. When Oliver dropped down Dig, started climbing the ladder, and peeped his head out, he saw Felicity hold a dagger towards Thea's head. Oliver looked shocked that his sister had been taken down by the nice, kind, and gentle Felicity in action. Oliver swung out one of his darts out of his arm pocket, and out it in Felicity's leg. She started yelling from the pain and soon fell to the ground. Thea managed to get up and start punching Felicity repeatedly until she blacked out. Thea then looked around and saw Oliver with a worried look on his face behind the hood.

"Thea, a little help?" Oliver asked as he hurried back down the ladder. Thea ran towards the entrance back downstairs and saw poor Diggle past of unconscious and a bloodbath around him from an ax rammed into his outer thigh. She then had a panicked look on her face from seeing Dig in this starts as Oliver attempted to carry Dig out. He then wrapped Digs arms around his shoulders and started climbing the ladder. As soon as he got out, he dropped Dig and stumbled to the ground.

"Thea, get the van ready, well come back for our bikes later." Oliver groaned as he managed to get back on his feet with all the energy he had left. Thea came off of the roof and jumped into the van. Started the engine and opened the back doors. Oliver first ran over the Felicity looking at her like this, made him start sobbing tears from his eyes but then carried her. Her legs were folded upon Oliver's arm and his other arm supporting her back. He then managed to come down the building and give her to Thea. Thea then put Felicity in the back seat and gave her a mild sedative, so she would wake up and probably kill everyone. Oliver got back up into the roof and saw Digs skin getting paler by the minute. He then started dragging Dig which took 15 minutes, (If you want to be exact) to bring him down off of the roof and placed into the back of the van. Thea sat in the back making sure Dig was ok and Oliver took the driver's seat. They rode off into the darkness of the night to hopefully make it back alive.

 ** _During Felicity's captivity_**

The timer began, Felicity panicked as she looked at the tools on the table. There were weapons to see if they would do anything. She picked up the knife and tried to dispatch, but couldn't do it. She looked around for a tight space to reduce the damage because she knew where this was going. She saw a window barely open but small enough to put the jaw holder through. She ran over there and put her head in between. The time went down, Felicity was about to experience pain like never before. _5...4...3...2...1..._ The Trap was triggered and almost her whole jaw was dispatched. She pulled back and fell to the floor, then grew unconscious as weakness took over.

 ** _Sorry, I forgot apart because I'm currently very busy with schoolwork, and one of my pets have gotten hurt D:. But. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm aiming to post a new chapter on Thursday. Thank you for all of your support and have a nice day, or a nice night at whatever time your reading this and depends on where you from. But in general, have a lovely day or night._**


	4. How It Works

" _Forgiving isn't forgetting. It hurts mentally, not physically." ~Felicity Smoak_

 _ **Present Day**_

Felicity slowly fluttered her eyes open and realized that there was a figure next to the bedside. As her vision became clearer, she started to realize who this was more and more. He looked like he had a grin and she realized that this was one person. _Oliver._

"Oliver? Is that you?" Felicity whimpered as she slowly started getting up. A force put her back down onto the bed. She lost grip and eventually gave in. She hit her head on the soft fluffy pillow waiting to be slept on. Oliver leaned over her and kissed on her forehead.

"Hello _Sleeping Beauty."_ Oliver grinned as her sat back down into the chair. He stared at her looking at the damage caused on her face. She was destroyed physically, but mostly mentally. But he got his old sweet,loving Felicity back. He noticed staring at her eye is glowing bright pink.

" _Wait a minute, wasn't her eye color a neon yellow when I last saw her? There has to be some sort of connection. An explanation."_ Over though in his head. He stared at her seeing hope, joy, and happiness spread across her face. She was smirking back until she noticed her leg is not there. She doesn't mind it as if it never bothered her. Oliver started at her face, with a shocking spark on her face.

"What did they do to you?" Oliver asked Felicity. She put her elbow onto bed and sighed.

"They did everything." Felicity mumbled as if she wasn't ready to open up. "My jaw was the first thing, the called it, the " _reverse bear trap"._ I firstly woke up with it on my head, was tested. They put it on all of their victims to hide their face. But anyways some that couldn't control themselves, didn't use their time wisely. Their jaw was completely dismantled, opened wide. But anyways I saw a slightly opened window and put the front of the machine through the crack. Timer went off and... and..." Felicity mumbled across her words. Tears started forming through her eyes. Oliver sat down on her bed side and kissed her on her forehead.

"No need to talk, your safe. I will never let anyone take you away from me." Oliver looked at her face and saw the eye color with a dark shade of pink and a bright shade of blue.

" _That's it! Her emotions are connected with her eye. But how can they be connected, is there some way that it's connected to the emotional part of the brain?"_ Oliver had these thoughts stuck in his head for a while. He stared at her as the eye color deepened into a dark blue and a bright pink has come. She sat up and noticed that there was something missing. _Her leg._ Her head turned to Oliver like "I need my leg please!" He got up and found the mechanical leg on the floor. When he came back, her head was on her shoulder and a sarcastic face came.

"How John?" Felicity asked as she took her leg from Oliver's hands. She laced it out and started to attaching it together.

"He umm... he's getting better" Oliver mumbled warring to change the topic. She equipped it to her leg that stung a lot. She groaned trying to ignore that pain but it kept on getting worse.

"Oliver? Can you get a screwdriver? It's in my belt pocket." Felicity urged to say while she was putting it on. Oliver looked at her with a puzzled face, then went to get her a screwdriver. As soon as Oliver came back, he saw the bedsheet was red, it used to be green. He looked at her, her eye color was magenta. _Pain._

"FELICITY WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?" Oliver shouted as he got his hands on her face. The screwdriver dropped onto the bed, and Felicity picked it up. She detached herself from Oliver and handed put the screwdriver into his hand.

"Please drill the screws in?" Felicity asked as she adjusted the leg. Oliver looked at her like she was an insane woman but cooperated. As soon as he finished drilling the screws into her leg, the eye color went back to pink. She pushed herself to the end of the bed and stood up. She had sharp breaths every now and then, but she managed to walk.

" _Let me make this easy for you Felicity, I let you sleep, and I wake up. Or, I kill your soul and most definitely take over for quite a few months. You already missed a lot. I'm giving you a pretty good offer, don't back down now."_ A voice mumbled in Felicity's head. She slowly leaned her head down as pain started surging through her body. A little bit later, the eye color is a bright yellow, with a cold and bitter smile. She turned towards Oliver's direction and started walking through the garage. She leaned herself onto the door frame.

"Oliver, can I ask you a question? Felicity asked as she picked up a wrench as she started slowly walking towards Oliver. Oliver was fixing his motorcycle that was destroyed during their last mission.

"I'm listening" Oliver told Felicity as he smirked.

"What would your blood look like if it was on your bike? Would you like your head behind the windshield? I personally would think that would look cool." Felicity chucked at Oliver while he's just sitting there and listening to these words coming out of Felicity's mouth. A neon yellow light reflected across the metal engine. _That could only mean, Death Star._

He saw her approaching closer and closer by the second. She had her metal jaw back on and the belt with the ammunition and the daggers and knifes if she needed them. _This is going to be a long night..._

 _ **While Felicity's Being Held Hostage**_

"Oliver, it's been a week since Felicity's gone. She could be dead or suffering. Maybe she's gone." Dig exploited as he left the building. Oliver was sitting down on the computer countlessly trying to look for clues to get a new lead. All the other ones came up as dead ends.

"I hope you come back to me Felicity. Please come back to me.." Oliver whimpered as tears started rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the computer waiting to get some sort of information. Waiting...waiting..."and waiting...

Weeks grew into months, months grew into years. Until one day a package came out from the mailbox. Oliver tried to find a girl like Felicity but didn't manage to do that, started drinking, and started to give up hope that she was alive. Until that one package came into the mail. He opened it up with Felicity's glasses inside with a note saying _peek-a-boo._ Oliver would do whatever it takes to get her back. Even if it means to die, that is what he will do to make sure that Felicity's alive.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Felicity woke up as saw blood everywhere from her face of where she has been bleeding. And then heard mumbling in the distance. Her eyes woke up and a loud erred screech came through the top corners of the room, speakers.

" _Welcome Felicity, we are here to help not hurt. We need you to eat, so this is what you will do. You have this devise around your leg, which would explode if you don't follow my instructions directly. Get up, and walk to the fellow man near you."_ Felicity felt a cold gaze run through her mouth, she realized it's been teared open. She whimpered with her hands near her jaw to support and walked over to the man. A light shined over the man as he cried under the bag that was over his head.

" _Good, now take off the bag"_ the speaker continued with the instructions. She took off the bag and saw a familiar face.

"Felicity?" The man said. She looked at him and realized who it was. Her old boyfriend who wanted to cheat, _Cooper_.

" _I hope your ready to eat Felicity."_ The guy chuckled as he pulled himself away from the speaker.

 _ **Hello to anyone and everyone who is reading this. I just want to thank you so much! For reading and supporting the story. I know I left it as some cliffhangers, but I want to mention that the past with Oliver's doing will come every other chapter. I hope you enjoy the story and a friend reminded me, "Everyone has a little demon within themselves."**_


	5. How DeathRose Came To Be

**_Hi everyone, I just want to thank everyone of so much for taking your time to read it. I am currently in a not so good state and thank you so so so much for waiting for this next chapter. I kinda summed up what happened in the last chapter because last chapter not really explaining it. So I will explain what is currently going on._**

 ** _Present Day Recap_**

 ** _Felicitys robotic eye is connected with her emotions. A few were discovered. But the main two are pink and yellow. Pink is the cute cuddly Felicity that we all know and love and the yellow stands for DeathRose. During the day, Felicity's in control, but at night DeathRose comes out._**

 ** _Oliver has a drinking problem that will soon catch up to him._**

 ** _Dig is currently in the hospital due to an axe hitting him through his thigh. May be in a result of amputation._**

 ** _Oliver was fixing his bike when DeathRose came out to kill Oliver._**

 ** _Hostage Recap_**

 ** _Felicity currently has an almost dispatched jaw and as she moves on an is greeted by Cooper in a tied up chair and near by is a fire pit. Can you realize what's happening?_**

 ** _I would also like to mention that Friday was P.S I Love You Day. It's a sad story, but the gist of it is when a girl went to school and the last words her father said to her was "I Love You". Later after, her father committed suicide due to depression. Another week later, a senior also committed suicide. So the girl made P.S I Love You Day to help and support those who are dealing with depression. I just want to say that if you are ever going through a rough time, please remember, you are NEVER alone! You have meaning to live for! Life is precious and you should just throw it away! YOU ARE LOVED! YOU ARE REMEMBERED! Don't let anyone take you down! Before you do anything you will regret, always remember, we are here with you, you are not alone, don't let anyone take what you are away from you. We all love you. Doesn't matter what part of the world you live in, just remember, we are here with you._**

 ** _Anyways, please enjoy the story. And thank you all for your support and feel free to leave a review or pm me if you have any suggestions or ideas you have please share them. I will always appreate them._**

 _ **"** A whale migrates in search of food, water, and shelter, a home. I feel like that whale." ~ Felicity Smoak_

Present Day

Oliver looked around for anything useful to help use to fight back. _He wasn't going down without a fight._ He found a screwdriver near the bottom of the front tire. Oliver leaned himself a little bit lower to grab the screwdriver and managed to get a loose grip on it. He tugged and tugged the screwdriver but it wouldn't budge. A taking a bit, the screwdriver finally nudged out of it's place and is held firmly in Oliver's tight grip. He swiftly turned around and saw no one here, no one in his line of sight. A sign of relief flushed Oliver's face as he managed to get back up onto his feet. He held the screwdriver in his hand as he started walking around the bunker in search of looking for DeathRose as if walking in a park admiring scenery.

"Do you know what they taught me, Oliver?" DeathRose giggled as she was running throughout the darkness. Oliver firmly stood in the middle of the bunker and looked around for any suspicious areas. He slowly made his way to the elevator and was slowly clicking the button.

"They taught me to be sneaky, bitter, and cold-hearted as if a soldier on the battlefield." She grinned as she ran towards the elevator. The doors began closing. Oliver noticed the yellow eye gleaming in front of him as he moved towards the side. She made it into the elevator. Ran up against the walls landing herself onto Oliver. She then took out a dagger from her pouch and was attempting to stab him as he fought back. The elevator started rising. Oliver grabbed the knife out of Felicity's hand and reared it towards her leg, the knife went through the bottom half of the knife. Felicity yelped in pain trying to gain control of herself but stumbled onto Oliver. Oliver slowly started Felicity and started at her in this conscious state. So pale, so dull, so... Nothing.

"I _don't_ want to hurt you, why can't you see that" Oliver grunted through his gritting teeth as she started lifting Felicity's lifeless body off him. Oliver leaned her onto the corner of the wall for support, then lifted himself up. Get managed to get himself up onto his two feet. The elevator opened up, and Oliver started lifting Felicity off of the ground and carried her out of the elevator, out into the open world.

 ** _Felicity's Captivity_**

"Cooper? What are you doing here! How do we get out of here!" Felicity whimpered as she felt the jawline was shredded. It felt so cold, the breeze running through her mouth. She saw a knife and a set of pliers, razors, scissors and a set of shark teeth. Her eye widened as she started to see the bigger picture. _She was supposed to eat Cooper._ Coppers eyes widened as he saw Felicity holding the kit in between her hands with a load of materials that can do tremdous amount of damage. Felicity started sobbing tears as she put the materials down and took the shark tooth that ended out into her hands.

"It's kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest right?" Felicity whimpered out as if she was going mentally insane. Cooper stared at her as he started kicking around if it would be any use to him. Felicity's stomach rumbled, _she was hungry_. She slowly approached Cooper with a wide grin across her face. Coppers eyes widened and realized that his end was coming sooner then expected. She squatter in front of Cooper and stared at him.

"I'm sorry, but your not important anymore. I will tell your family that the world is a safer place one your gone" Felicity giggled as she started sliding the tooth against Coopers inner thigh. He screamed in pain. He was antagonized that this is what Felicity turned into. He cried as blood started appearing and scattering across his leg and all over the floor. Still struggling to be free, his face started becoming pale and his eyes slowly started closing. Felicity slowly stared at him still squatting in front of him.

" Your no fun Cooper! What do we end you then?!" Felicity giggled as she got up. She was looking around for anything that she can use to cause greater damage. She took 5 minutes and found a full container filled with gasoline and a match unused probably from a gang of smokers nearby. She poured the gasoline on the poor, half-dead Cooper then once covered, made a trail for a safe distance. Set the match up from a slider found from the floor and ignited it with the gasoline on the floor. The flame grew and started spreading the path made by the gasoline, leading to Cooper. Still tied onto the chair, he slowly opened his eyes. Realized that it's gotten a lot hotter in here. Also, his skin feels like its burning. He realized one thing that wound sense everything together, _he was on fire._

 ** _I'm so sorry that this chapter has been a bit short. But I will post the next chapter tomorrow. It will be longer than this one, just wanna tie up loose ends. And sorry for those who might have felt a little discomfort during this. I will try my best to make this as little as possible. So chat with ya next time!_**


	6. Two can't keep a secret

**I will just say this once. You all have a right to be mad at me, you have every right in the world to for not publishing this chapter on time. I will say this once, I am having trouble finding out who I am at this point in life... I am going through some unexplainable things that hurt, no let me rephrase that,** _ **kill you**_ **with this much weight on your shoulders. All I am saying is that I need some time to think about me, my family or what's left of it, and my future. I will still publish chapters because this calms me down but I am just putting this out there. Anyways, enjoy reading and I'll chat with you next time.**

 **"** _Two can't keep a secret if one of them is dead" ~DeathRose_

 _ **Present Day**_

Felicity woke up to the sound o beeping an shouting. He eyes slowly fluttered open as she saw lights dimmed in front of her. She tried to push herself out but The was a sleeping Oliver on her. She sighed and pushed herself back down. She looked around for anything that would help her get up and out of this place. She saw her belt on the floor and started reaching towards it. She heard a rip, coming from her arm, _a stitching._ Felicity yelped in pain as the sleeping Oliver immediately got up and saw Felicity up trying to grab her belt.

"Felicity are you ok?" Oliver asked as he out on his worried face. He started helping Felicity sit up to see what was bothering her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Felicity whimpered as she adjusted herself. Oliver looked at her face, the Iris color was a dark magenta.

"Felicity, do you want to play a game?" Oliver asked Felicity. Felicity looked very confused by the expression on Olivers face. What type a game?

"What's the game called?" Felicity asked as she put a smirk on her face. Oliver adjusted himself on the bed to get comfortable.

"The game is called _After trying to help you why are you still lying to me game_." Oliver replied. Felicity slouched herself onto the bed frame as she felt her insides splatter onto the frame.

"Um Oliver? We have a problem." Felicity blurted out as she pushed herself forward. A chunk of her skin was folded over overlapping more skin. Her spine bone was showing with the begging of the ribs. Her rib bones were rigid as well as some of her organs cut open.

" _Aww shit"_ Oliver shouted as he took a closer look at the wound. There were pieces of skin attached, detached, and different sizes all stitched up.

 **Little Info Based On What Happened To Felicity**

 _They made Felicity into their puppet, their rag doll._ _They didn't change her, DeathRose did. Felicity went through the torture, and training, only to let DeathRose get stronger. They we're creating a new Felicity, throw away the old one, get a new one. That's how they got DeathRose and Felicity share the body. Also, they a stitched other skins onto Felicity's skin to mark who she killed, how many she killed. Her whole back was covered with multiple stitches and so are her legs. It's really sad._

 **While Felicity's Being Held Hostage**

The next time Felicity woke up, she found herself in a forest where everything looked tropical jungle with real dirt, real leaves, it's real. She got up onto her own two feet and steadied herself up against the tree. She looked at herself to see if anything was wrong or broken and saw a barcode on the lower part of her wrist.

The code said 0008. _Should that mean something?_

Felicity started walking around only to notice that she had a different leg brace on. The other one was hard to walk-in but this one? It's bendable, but still made of metal. Felicity led out a sigh as she started exploring the jungle. She was walking around for anybody to be here, Well she's number 8, isn't she? There should be 7 more people here before her. Kidnaping random people to help change the world into something bad.

 _Really? What kind of sick joke is this? They almost broke my jaw literally and made me eat human flesh. REALLY HUMAN FLESH! WHATS WITH THESE PEOPLE? DO THEY WANT US TO BECOME THE NEXT WALKING DEAD HIT? OR WHAT? HOW CAN THIS ALL FIT TOGETHER? MAKING US ZOMBIES, UNLOCKING OUR INSANE SIDE, AND NOW LEAVING US IN A JUNGLE, WHATS NEXT? MY LEG GETTING CHOPPED OFF, OR MAKING US HUMAN SOLDIERS? WHAT CAN BE MORE WORSE THEN THAT?_ These thoughts are screaming through Felicity's head as she's walking around looking for any human life. And just when she notice at the worst time, she trips over a wire and gets caught in a net. Humans slowly surround her with swords, knifes. blades and daggers.

"WHAT GROUP ARE YOU IN?" One of the humans shouted. Felicity just sat there looking at the people and shaking rapidly. _She was going into shock._

 _And I just had to ask, haven't I?_

 **Meanwhile (This is also Present Day, don't mean to get you confused)**

Dig slowly fluttered his eyes open and came to the sound of beeping. He looks around and sees Oliver sleeping in the chair next to the window. He sits himself up onto the bed and sees and blonde girl with a robotic eye and a steel plate next to him. She leaned down as Dig moved back onto the bed. She leaned as she put her pointer finger covered by a glove over the steel plate.

" _Your next, Oliver began the game and I intend to finish it"_ She started giggling as she took out a dagger from her belt. She slowly inserted the dagger into

Digs chest. She slowly put her hand onto Johns back for supporting him to put him down gently. He slowly blinked his eyes shut as the monitor began flatlining.

"Felicity really misses you, I'm sorry to say she will also be gone soon too." She whispered into the ear of the dead body. She let go of Dig and took the dagger out of his chest. She then ran and jumped out of the window, Oliver woke up to the sound of shattered glass dropping onto the floor and the monitor flatlining. He stared a Dig... _the games have truly begun, now I know that...I know..._

 **Sorry for those who wanted Dig alive but he will be back, I won't say when and I won't say how. Just know that the games have begun and some unfortunately have to go.**


	7. AN Note

**Hello..it's been a long time since I've been writing and I started school again so what I'm gonna do is rewrite this story starting today and then I'll continue it from there. This was the very first story that I've written on Fanfiction and I'm proud of it so I'll rewrite it and improve it. I mean also going to change some details here and there so be cautious. Anyways have a nice day!**


End file.
